olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Nero Alverez
Basic *Has a Golden apple from his mother *Fights with a modified pistol and when he learns dual swords *Apart of a Gang called the Chaotics *His half Greek Brother is the leader of the gang *Split personalities. The spirit of Emperor Nero of Rome resides inside him. Background Nero grew up in Seattle with his father who he was supposed to call Sir or Master at all times. His father used to be a judge, but was fired after he was caught taking bribes to let criminals go. When he was fired all that was left was a four year old kid and barely any money. They ended up living in a grungy apartment on the poorer side of the city. His father soon began drinking and would beat Nero at times, even throwing beer bottles at him. He soon turned more violent, the scar over Nero’s eye, was made when the young boy didn’t get his father’s beer fast enough. He grew up in hell, always wishing for his mother to come save him, but the only time she ever contacted him, was by sending a golden apple and a pair of scissors, along with a letter he wasn’t suppose to open until he got to some unknown camp. All three were kept hidden from his father’s drunken rampage inside his closet. Nero lived as his father’s slave until the Mr. Alverez was killed in a drunk driving accident. The loss of his father both relieved and sadden, Nero. The police and Social Services told him that he would be taken to live at an orphanage until he was adopted by another family. Hearing about the cruelty in the orphanage from kids in his school, Nero packed up what little clothes he had, along with his mother’s gifts, and ran away. He lived on the streets learning how to steal and fend for himself against both street gangs and the police who were after him, until he met a man named Okon. Okon took him off the streets and brought him to his home, where the two became quick friends. Not long after, Okon revealed himself to be the leader of a street gang called the Chaotics, and offered Nero a position. Wanting real companions and family, Nero accepted. On his 18th birthday, while Nero was sleeping on Okon’s couch, he dreamt of a woman, who had the same eyes as he did, telling him to go west, to California. When he woke, Nero asked Okon for his permission to leave Seattle and go to California, to which Okon smiled and replied, “Ah, Mother has finally called to you, my brother.” Okon then lead him to a covered object, and pulled off the sheet, revealing a Harley Davidson motorcycle, with a Chaotic purple body and silver swirl designs. He explained that it was a gift from their mother, and that now he was handing it down to Nero, then left Nero, with several unanswered questions. Appearance Nero has jet black hair and silver highlights and the scar left by his father running along his left eye. He is a rather toned and muscular individual and stands at about 5'9’’. He looks like a typical Mexican-American adolescent, and his brown eyes, with a hint of purple and silver. Since joining the Chaotics he wore a purple bandana on either his neck or head and only wears dark shirts, though never anything red or blue, along with purple pants. He wears a watch on his wrist and carried a gun strapped to his side. Personality Since joining the Chaotics, Nero has been fiercely loyal to Okon and the other gang leaders, and soon became one of the most respected and feared members, having several subordinates under his command. He normally treated things with a serious disposition, but when there was time, Nero would show his lighter side, and kick back and have fun. He always keeps up a tough guy façade, even when he gets nightmares about his horrible childhood. Weapons Discord and Strife - Dual Dao Swords. Discord is made purely of Imperial Gold and Strife is made of Celestial Bronze. These swords were one of the two gifts his mother Discorda. His brother trained him in how to use the swords ever since he first found him. Golden Apple - a Miniture version of Eris famous apple and a creation of pure chaos. Fits in Nero's hand perfectly as if it was molded to fit. When a Child of Discordia/Eris takes a bite there power is almost tripled but if to much is eaten then the apple becomes posionus and kills the comsumer. Modified M1911 Pistol - Pistol that was given to Nero by a son of Hephaestus. It has the looks of the normal pistol but changed to shoot ether Imperial Gold or Celestial Bronze bullets and also normal metal bullets. Thread History Goodbye Brother The story of Nero's life as he grows up in the gang life then makes his way too the wolf house. Into the Wild Nero confronts anouther Roman, Lucius Darrow son of Mars, while he visits the city on the bay. Both start off on a rocky start but proceed too work together saving people form a burning apartment building. Just a Taste Four days after his trainning with Lupa, Nero and Lucius go there diffrent ways and Nero started his journey to Camp Jupiter. Along the way The Spirit Nero surfices and begins to try and minipulate Nero's actions. This is also the time he meets Erin the Sword of Gaia and recruts nero to their cause. Greek Exodus Freom New Rome/Camp Jupiter Category:(Male) People Category:Eris/Discordia Category:(Roman) Demigods Category:Chaotics Category:Original Characters Category:People Category:Camp Jupiter Campers